


Drabble: Anya's Annoyed

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander doesn't know why Anya is upset. Set during S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Anya's Annoyed

**Season 7**  
  
"That's weird. Why isn't there a fuss?"  
  
Xander looked at the bickering potentials before raising an eyebrow.   
  
Anya hit him on the arm. "You know what I mean!"  
  
"Ow." He rubbed his arm. "And I don't."  
  
She grimaced. "Men."  
  
He chose not to ask for his sanity. At night right when he was leaving, Anya stood next to the door, pouting. "It's not fair. How come no one said anything?"   
  
He sighed. "What is it?"  
  
Her finger started drawing circles on the wall.   
  
"Anya?"  
  
"Oh, happy friggin' birthday." She walked away quickly.  
  
He didn't even remember today was his birthday.


End file.
